


i just think you guys are cool

by mintintint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Casual, Comfort, Overthinking, yuuta is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintintint/pseuds/mintintint
Summary: For context, this is a non-despair AU where Hopes Peak has an extension for college along with the high school. Yuuta attends as a highschooler, and Angie is a first-year in college..Yuta admires the other Ultimates deeply. He worked really hard to amount up to them, but even then, he still does not see himself as equal to them. When he can't sleep one particular night, Angie is there to set his views straight.





	i just think you guys are cool

**Author's Note:**

> okay jeez this was fueled by pizza pockets at 1am and if you're questioning the odd choice of characters, this takes place in a roleplay im in, and angie and yuuta are two of my characters
> 
> goshh i hope the interactions between them were okay at best? i still need to get better with making interactions longer, realistic, and not short, something like that. a looooooooong way to go
> 
> (this was not proofread and im hoping its noT BAD!!! :,,,) )
> 
> more context:  
\-- yuuta could be mILDLY comparable to nagito komaeda (cursed, im sorry), seeing as he admires ultimates a lot and he strives to be like aoi, his Cool sister  
\-- angie, yuuta, and rantaro share a dorm

Yuuta stirred in bed, unable to sleep. He tried checking his phone, counting sheep, and even getting out to do some push-ups to try to tire himself out. Nonetheless, nothing worked, and he was beginning to regret taking that nap in the middle of the day, earlier. What an impulse decision… it was common knowledge that sleeping in the middle of the day was bad for one’s sleep schedule, and he went on and made that exact mistake! Gods, he palmed his face, thinking of how he tried to reprimand Nanami-senpai for sleeping late, too. Turns out, he would be making the same exact mistake. He was totally a hypocrite!

He sighed deeply, his arm slung over his eyes and thus obscuring his vision. Though, that would not be enough to hide the unmistakable shuffling and exiting of the dorm. Angie-ne? He knew that Rantaro-nii was asleep, given that he glimpsed the boy himself earlier. But.. he also saw the girl in bed, so wouldn’t this mean she woken up? Dang! He bit his nail. He definitely woke Angie-ne up. A wave of guilt overtook him. Gosh! Maybe she left because he was moving so much, making so many shuffling sounds. Ugh! so impolite! Especially to one of his senpais!

He was about to throw himself deeper into the hole of self-deprecation (most fueled by the late hours), but quickly shook his head, taking some deep breaths. Even Angie-ne slept earlier, in the cafeteria. Of course, she would be plagued by the same troubles. The only difference is that she’d be more inclined to staying in place rather than moving around like a heathen. Yeah. Maybe he should talk to her? He still did feel a twinge a guilt, built mostly on the prospect that he //could// have woken her up. A simple hunch, but it still tore at him.

He should follow her out, at least. The curiosity was nagging at him. Yeah, he could ask if he bothered her…

Yuuta quietly slipped out of bed and put on his shoes, stepping out into the dark hallway.

The slap of his slippers echoed softly throughout the empty hallway, and his route was lit only by the slanting moonlight outside. He would be plunged into darkness every time he walked between a window, making it out to be a seemingly endless cycle of dark… light… dark… light. Until finally, he reached the courtyard.

There, he looked around for the girl, and sighed in relief when he saw her. Luckily, his fleeting guess, saved him quite a bit of searching. Walking over, he noticed how the moonlight shimmered delicately on her white hair, and he did think that was rather pretty. Almost like when light shines on water, he muses. Anywho, he reaches her, and she looks up at him wordlessly. She gazes at him softly, and with a small smile (much less jarring than her usual wide grin in the mornings). She pats the grass besides herself, inviting him to sit. He gladly complies, dropping down beside her.

Angie asks something, but he doesn’t quite hear, too lost in his thoughts. He only hears her voice. He notes that her voice much more subdued than normal. To be honest, it was a level, speaking volume, though it was peculiar to hear the extroverted artist be so quiet. Yuuta could never get over the differences in the ways that she portrayed herself. He preferred the calmer Angie-ne, but he was sure that she had a reason to //do this//, so he never quite asked.

He realizes that he’s pondering and rather, he’s not listening. She looks at him expectantly, her head tilted. Ah, damn…! Disrespectful, once more… “Sorry Angie-senpai, could you repeat that for me? I wasn’t listening, aha..” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, it’s fine, Yuuta-chan. Angie-san will gladly repeat it for you,” she says, smiling. He appreciated it—It made him feel less like an ignorant fool. “Yuuta-chan, what brings you out here, this night?”

Right, that’s what she asked. He supposes the first time, it just didn’t register. “Oh, I just couldn’t sleep. You know, Chiaki, you, and I slept at the cafeteria earlier, so I guess that messed up my sleep clock, or whatever.” He shrugged, too unbothered to call it anything more etiquette than a damned ‘sleep clock’.

She hums a noncommittal noise. “Angie-san understands. She too, is struggling with the same problem. In that case, Angie likes to come out here.” Finally, she blinks and turns to the sky. “She comes out here to look at the stars. They are very holy, don’t you think?” He stares at her for a few moments, contemplating whether or not to answer. It doesn’t look like she’s expecting an answer (she looks rather peaceful anyway, gazing up at the stars like this), so he settles on slowly doing the same, and he, at last, glimpses the stars that are the sky. Always beautiful; even if they are few and far between, polluted by the city lights.

He admires the view for a few more minutes, though it is more to gather the gall to apologize. He breathes, exhales, and begins.

“Hey Angie-senpai?” He wrings his hands in the grass.

“Hmm, yes?” As she says that, she looks at him. The grass under his fingers rip. He purses his lips, before continuing.

“Sorry if I woke you earlier. I was moving a lot—hell, I even got out of bed and did push-ups.” The soft grass doesn’t deserve this assault. But, he’s too focused to think about it. “If I knew you were awake, or at least.. trying to fall asleep, I wouldn’t have done it.” Finally, he directs his gaze to his knees.

Angie giggles, and he doesn’t feel as heavy as before. “Angie-san truly doesn’t mind, Yuuta-chan. As she said earlier, she was awake as well. She was wiii~de awake. So she didn’t really care about the noises.” She places a comforting hand on his back.

They sit in silence for a few moments, but Angie-senpai continues, unexpected to Yuuta. “Angie-san thinks that you should loosen up a bit. Yuuta-chan doesn’t have to act like he triggered the Armageddon by making a mistake around his ‘senpais’.”

“But.. but you guys are just so cool! And amazing! I… It just wouldn’t be right if I caused trouble to you..”

There’s a pause, and he hopes that the conversation is over.

“Listen, Yuuta.” Her tone is firm. Did he make another mistake?.. “These people, you think of them like gods. But no. I remind you that they’re human, and they’re the same as you.” She makes a pointed jab at his back. 

He turns to look at her. She’s wearing the inexplicable expression on her face; one that he doesn’t like to look at, and he winces. “Sorry, Angie-senpai..”

“Don’t forget what I said. And by the way, you should drop the ‘senpai’ honorific sometime soon. It’s okay. Rantaro and Angie—they don’t really mind whatever you call them.” The sudden transition in first and third person has him gaping for a bit, but at least it tells him that Angie-san’s being more sincere..

“Okay, Angie-senp-… Angie.” He says, pushing the words out of his mouth. He looks at her face, searching for any form of approval. He finds it, and he’s rather relieved…

“Thank you, Yuuta-chan.” She smiles, and lays back on the grass.

The sluggishness fills his limbs swiftly, as if it finally caught up to him. He finally finds himself tired; the one thing he had been trying to reach this entire night. It’s quite unlike the weight on his chest—for it’s gone.

“Angie? I’m going to go back now. Thanks for tonight.” He smiles, genuinely, at the friend laying besides him. When there is no response, he glances at her, and sees that she is fast asleep.

He lifts her up and takes her back to the dorm. He’d feel bad if his friend gotten sick from the cold.


End file.
